Mega Monsterparty
"Scaris: City of Frights" is the first of the 2013 TV specials, released in the USA on March 3rd, 2013, though several European countries got it a week earlier. It prominently features the characters, fashion and playsets of the Scaris: City of Frights assortment along with much more. Zusammenfassung (Zusammenfassung der Handlung bitte hier einfügen.) Komplette Handlung (Ausführliche Beschreibung der Handlung bitte hier einfügen.) "Wusstest du schon, dass ...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The ghost seen fleeing in the Halloween Warning movie is designed after the painting The Scream. * Manny's reaction to finding out he's been hiding in a china shop is a play on the saying "like a bull in a china shop". * "Critter" is a play on "Twitter". * Cleo and Lilith's notes beginning with "I know what you did this Halloween," is a reference to the movie I Know What You Did Last Summer. * "Cryptspace" is a play on "MySpace". Kontinuität * "Ghouls Rule" takes a multitude of cues from the ''Monster High'' book canon as penned down by Lisi Harrison. The human settlement near Monster High is revealed to be a New Salem, akin to how in the books the school is located in Salem, Oregon. Cleo's and Nefera's father's name is Ramses de Nile, a name that previously appeared in the books. Clair's and Holt's/Jackson's hint of attraction towards each other echoes the one Holt and Jackson shared with Melody Carver in the books. And lastly, the theme of hiding that they are monsters and pretending to be humans is a large aspect of the book series. * According to Mr. Rotter, Frankie experiences Halloween for the first time in this special. By cartoon continuity, easily more than a year has passed since her creation. In fact, while no attention was paid to it being Halloween, the Volume 1 webisode "Freakout Friday" takes place on October the 31st. * Van Hellscream, the main troublemaker of "Fright On!", is mentioned several times while his niece occupies a role of 'lesser evil' in "Ghouls Rule". * Draculaura mentioned her sudden departure from Europe previously in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". "Ghouls Rule" reveals the exact circumstances of the move. * Manny's dislike of mazes is brought up again. It was first mentioned in "Escape From Skull Shores". * Toralei's claim that she would lull Frankie into a false sense of security before striking at her if she meant her harm is exactly what she did in "Don't Cheer the Reaper", the first time she and Frankie had any significant contact. And that was merely the first time. Meilensteine * Ramses de Nile, Clair, Chad, Lilith Van Hellscream, Lilith's goons, and Thad make their cartoon debuts. Fehler * The Halloween video being played every year does not match with the events of "Fright On!", as one would assume that if the video was old knowledge, then none at Monster High would've trusted Van Hellscream. * When Robecca enters the creepateria, she passes by a table Don is seated at and then a table Andy is seated at. When the whole creepateria is shown as Bloodgood speaks to the school, Andy's table is the one farthest away and Don's table, as well as Don, is missing. * Rochelle and Venus were part of the group that would go vandalize New Salem High, but they didn't go and barely showed up afterwards. To a lesser extent, the same disappearance happens to Meowlody and Purrsephone, who were enthusiastic about Toralei's suggestion to get back at the humans but then disappeared from the movie. * Why is Slow-Moe partaking in a date-interview with Clawdeen? His love interest is Ghoulia. In fact, the "Ghouls Rule" DVD comes with a webisode, "Flowers for Slow Moe", that is all about his feelings for Ghoulia. * When Lilith and her goons try to create video material to blame the monsters for the graffiti, the goon on camera at first wears a purple mask, but when Frankie and her friends arrive at New Salem High, he suddenly wears a brown mask. * How exactly did Cleo get access to Holt's Critter account? Her knowledge of technology is limited enough that she needs Ghoulia's help several times to just send a text message to multiple people at once. * The humans really make no priority of getting New Salem High cleaned. The initial Skullette graffiti remains on the school's front throughout the TV special, which spans several days. *When Lagoona and Abbey are talking Lagoona has a green book in her hands, but when she gets to Frankie she is holding a red book. Weiteres * The flash game Trick or Trance ties into this TV special. * Bartleby Farnum's model is used for a semi-generic farmer. Whether this is a coincidence or meant to imply ancestry is unknown. * One of the goons that attack Monster High wears a mask in the likeness of Rocco from "Friday Night Frights". * The joke of a one-eyed boy constantly 'winking' was also used in "A Perfect Match". * "Ghouls Rule" was announced at Toy Fair 2012. Interestingly, the DVD cover shown in the Mattel Toy Fair Analyst Presentation on the 10th of February is different from the one seen at the Toy Fair stand.Events & Presentations at Mattel.com * The DVD of Ghouls Rule contains three webisodes thus far not published anywhere else: "Flowers for Slow Moe", "I Scream, You Scream", and "No Ghouls Allowed". There's also a Walmart exclusive release that contains the first half of the Volume 1 webisodes on a bonus DVD. Presumably, it's that release that has caused Mattel to set most of the Volume 1 webisodes uploaded on YouTube on private. Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:TV-Specials Kategorie:Ghouls Rule